In-Progress Story Library
This is our wiki's library of all In-Progress stories. Every In-Progress story of all sizes are placed here. Stories are considered 'in progress' if they have at least one full chapter posted, with a new chapter posted in the last six months. Unfinished stories that have gone more than six months without a new chapter are considered dormant, and may be moved to a separate listing at the discretion of the administrators. Please observe the following guidelines when adding stories: #List the story in only one section. Please don't list it as a generic "Competition" if it fits one of the other types. #Don't list new story pages that don't have at least one full chapter posted. This listing is for stories that have already started, not stories that are expected to start soon. #Maintain alphabetical order within each section. It doesn't matter whether or not a story titled "Total Drama X" has a colon after "Drama". If a title starts with "The" or "A", that doesn't count either. #Identify the author by his/her formal handle, not nicknames. Stories Competition * A Tale of Two Islands by SpaceWeather * Anywhere But Last by Platypus09 * Back to the Island by Mister.. E. * Gurerich's Total Drama All Stars by Gurerich * Island Drama by XrosHearts * Summer Camp by Dakotacoons * Survivor: Japan by Mr. Totaldramaman * Total Drama Alpharama, by BadAsp * Total Drama America, by JERealize * Total Drama Ascension by SoulExecution * Total Drama : Back In The Action, by Tdwtwinz * Total Drama: Destruction, by ViiSilca * Total Drama Explosion by Bridgette_dj10 * Total Drama Elemental by ElementalRaccoon * Total Drama Finalists. by TheEvaLover * Total Drama Forest by That Epic * Total Drama: Frontier Rocks by MRace2010 * Total Drama Fusion, by Sunslicer2 * Total Drama Friends & Foes by Attackcobra * Total Drama Genres by Javin15 * Total Drama House by Mr. Totaldramaman * Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment, by Freefalling Lilacs * Total Drama Jamaica by Jaxswim * Total Drama: Kiribatka Islands by JamieIsActuallyWeird * Total Drama Lab Rats, by Kgman04 * Total Drama: Last Try, by MarieTheFangirl * Total Drama Losers, by Nalyd Renrut * Total Drama Mall, by Bbhinton15 * Total Drama McLean Island, by Owenguy101 * Total Drama: Nemen Island, by AlexIron * Total Drama Paradise Cove, by Phyneo * Total Drama: Paradise Falls, by BrunoSomebody * Total Drama Rejects, by Dumpling86 * Total Drama Relocated, by SpaceWeather * Total Drama Revenge of the Earth by L1ndstead * Total Drama Riches, by TotalDramaRiches * Total Drama Rivals, by SoaringSpirits * Total Drama Socially Awkward, by Jkl9817 * Total Drama: South Pacific, by COKEMAN11 * Total Drama Splashdown, by * Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, by Toadgamer80 * Total Drama Supremacy, by RaguocUltimate * Total Drama: Survival, by Ginga Ninja Jack * Total Drama Survivor, by Gumball2 * Total Drama Teens by Whitney12 * Total Drama: Train Tracks by Ottocrap * Total Drama Tropical Resort, by Owenguy101 * Total Drama Underdogs by CEMax * Total Drama What The Heck?, by Rhonda the stalker fan! * Total Drama: Wiki Survivor by EnTrey * Total Drama's Got Talent by Prest007 * Total Drama's Sidelined Scavengers by Breakingmikey * User Island by XrosHearts Reimagining * Camp of Drama, by XxSolarEclipsexX * Galaxy's Total Drama Island, by GalaxyRemixZ * Just A Game, by Omg.Chacha * The Legend of Total Drama Island, by Gideoncrawle * Total Drama Action (my cast, my version), by Tdwtwinz * Total Drama Action... Sorta, by TheBlackBlur *Total Drama: All Stars (Stars Version), by Stars&Straps20 * Total Drama Island of Vengeance, by Owen Hardy * Total Drama Island: Killah's Reimagining by Da Killah Bunnyz * Total Drama Island... Sorta by TheBlackBlur * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island: Killah's Reimagining by Da Killah Bunnyz Crossovers *Drama Royale by Mr.Flix *Magical Total Drama by DawnFanTDRI *Pokemon; The Wiki Adventures by SpaceWeather *Total Drama: Animal Crossing by Da Killah Bunnyz *Total Drama Pokemon by TreeRexisAwesome19 *Total Drama Pokemon: The Island by Jiolye *Total Drama Smash by Avery FireFlame *Total Drama Toons 1 by Avery FireFlame *Total Luigi's Mansion by TreeRexisAwesome19 Non-competition * The Beasts of Wawanakwa, by JustLittleOlMe * Beautiful Liars., by AlexIron * Total Drama Amazon Island, by xaypay Collaborations * Total Drama Arcade, by Toadgamer80 and Owenandheatherfan * Total Drama Culture, by Toadgamer80 and Oshawott3 * Total Drama Idiots, by Webly, Rhonda the stalker fan!, Frank15, BadAsp, and Mister.. E. * Total Drama Island: Yet Again, by User:TheBlackBlur, User:Snowgirl57 and User:Da Killah Bunnyz * Total Drama: Paper Adventures, by Bbhinton15 and Toadgamer80 * Total Drama Showdown, by Bbhinton15 and Kgman04 * Total Drama Street Plaza, by User:SoaringSpirits and MRace2010 * Total Drama: The Wawanakwa Isles, by User:SoaringSpirits and User:Mr. Blonde * Heroes vs. Villains: The Ultimate Showdown, by Zannabanna and MRace2010 * Total Drama Resort Retreat by Conker511 and NanoPowers512